The field of the invention relates generally to motors, and more specifically, to methods and systems for decommissioning motors.
Known methods for diagnosing a motor involve physically transporting the motor to a service facility, such as a facility operated by the manufacturer. Often, when technicians at the service facility inspect the motor, the technicians find that the motor operates normally and has not experienced any faults, such as unscheduled shut downs. In some instances, costs involved in transporting and inspecting the motor exceed the cost of the motor itself. In addition, time involved in transporting and inspecting the motor to and from the service facility may be wasted when any anomalies in the operation of the motor are due to adjustments that should be made regarding how the motor is installed at a customer location, rather than to the motor itself.